


hearts don't break around here

by poutings



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, idk - Freeform, song fic i guess??, they stargaze and kiss and hold hands, they're honestly just nerds, they're soft summer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutings/pseuds/poutings
Summary: "every night i'll kiss you you'll say in my ear oh we're in love aren't we" —hearts don't break around here, ed sheeranari and dante stargaze one night and feelings are shared





	hearts don't break around here

The sky was bright above their heads despite the fact that it was night. The stars held enough light they seemed to put even the sun to shame.

Dante’s feet tangled with Ari’s where they were laying in the bed of Ari’s truck, the picnic they’d brought long forgotten. A soft smile played on both of their lips and Dante couldn’t stop thinking one word: _love_.

He could feel Ari’s finger tracing light patterns across his back, and even though he couldn’t make out the word, Dante knew he was writing his name. He lifted his own finger to trace Ari’s name on his back, feeling how soft the fabric of his shirt was.

“What are you thinking?” he asked through the silence. 

He waited a beat—and then another—before Ari turned his head back to the earth, back to Dante.

“You,” he breathed. “You’re all I can think about recently.”

“Recently?” Dante teased and Ari shoved his shoulder lightly.

Ari was always light around Dante. No matter how hard he thought he was or how rough he was with others—especially himself—Ari’s fingers always flitted delicately over Dante’s skin, softly learning every part of him. 

After all, they’d both experienced enough violence over the past summers to last them a while. 

“I’m thinking about you too,” Dante whispered. “I’m always thinking about you.” 

“What about me?” 

Ari’s voice was barely audible, even in the harsh silence of the desert, and Dante felt him speak more than he heard him.

“About the rule you made once. The ‘No kissing Ari’ rule.” 

“It was a stupid rule.”

“Not at the time.” Dante wanted him to feel better. He always wanted Ari to feel better. “At the time it was what you needed. But it was probably one of the hardest rules I had to follow.” 

Ari lay quietly, unmoving as Dante spoke into the darkness—the only light coming from the stars and Ari’s eyes. 

“But I can break it now,” he said with a smile.

“You can’t break a rule that doesn’t exist,” Ari responded and Dante looked at him. 

He felt Ari’s fingers intertwine with his own and he smiled to himself. 

“It hasn’t existed for a while now,” Ari said. “And it won’t exist ever again.”

“Hopefully,” Dante said softly.

“No, definitely. It definitely won’t exist ever again.”

Ari smiled and there was that word again.  _Love_.  
  
When Dante looked at him, all the stars had migrated to sit in his eyes. He’d always thought that he looked at Ari like he hung the moon in the sky just for him, but Ari looked at him like he _was_ the moon—the brightest point in the night sky no matter where he was.

Dante leaned across the blanket and kissed him, shaking Ari’s hand out of his own so he could lay it on his cheek. 

They kissed for a while under the stars, surrounded by nothing but the pinprick light and the sound of their own breathing. 

When they finally pulled apart, Ari’s hand stayed on the back of Dante’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. 

“Oh,” Dante whispered.

“What?” Ari asked.

The word ghosted over Dante’s lips, and he moved his head so his were next to Ari’s ear.

“We’re in love, aren’t we?” he whispered, smiling softly into Ari’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Ari said, tilting Dante’s head up by his chin. “Yeah, we are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this! ari and dante mean so much to me and i love them more than anything


End file.
